


Think Twice

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: Oliver and Felicity's first night together after driving off into the sunset. When they stop in Coast City for the night and find a bar, some of their unresolved feelings and insecurities come out.





	Think Twice

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first fics in the fandom, back when season 3 had just aired and I had joined this craziness and was posting fics daily like a madwoman. I've edited the story a bit, but I didn't have AO3 back then.   
> Enjoy! :)

Felicity moved her hips to the beat of the song, looking up at Oliver as her hands slid up his legs and rested on his hips. Oliver raised his eyebrows, staring down at her in fascination. It was their first night together without the weight of a city on their shoulders and innocent lives in their hands. Their first night where he felt free to be himself with her.

Find out who he really was. With her.

He was in Coast City. _With her_.

He really couldn't get over that part. They’d been walking down the street looking for a place to get a drink when they heard the music. Felicity had followed it, tugging on his hand and laughing until they found the bar and the Cuban band that was playing at it.

Oliver rested his hands on her waist, feeling her hips sway beneath his palms. He smiled down at her, “I can’t dance.” He admitted. She ran her hands up his arms, all the way to his shoulders, cocking her head to the side like that somehow didn't make sense to her.

"For someone as graceful as you...and who can _move_ like you do, I find that hard to believe."

He shuttered. “Come on, I could use another drink.” He said, stepping away from her. Her lips pouting didn't go unnoticed by him. Oliver took her hand, leading her to the bar.

Felicity pulled back, “I’m just going to run to the girls’ room, I’ll meet you over there.” She said over the music, already feeling the tequila shot and two margaritas she’d had. Oliver nodded, dropping her hand.

The crowd was huge, and Felicity had to fight her way through it. By the time she made it in and out of the bathroom, she couldn’t find Oliver anywhere in the sea of people. She made her way to the bar and glanced around, scanning the people for a tall, gorgeous man that would stand out in any crowd. She finally picked him out at a back corner table right next to the band. He was leaning over, making it hard for her to find him. She frowned, it'd taken her ten minutes just to find him, and he wasn't even concerned about where she was?

He adjusted his body slightly and Felicity got a view of his distraction. He was leaning in towards a dark haired woman, her hand on his shoulder as she whispered in his ear.

Well, he seemed focused on _that_ conversation.

Felicity felt her heart drop; her mind taking off running in a million different directions. She watched for another moment, seeing Oliver smile as the woman spoke in his ear. He nodded to her and said something back, and she laughed, her hand falling from his shoulder and down his arm.

She felt her throat start to tighten, tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head slightly, turning away from the scene. She had always had to close her eyes or stare at the ceiling when she was at her monitors watching Oliver in the field, and she knew he was about to inflict pain on someone. Apparently the same went for when he was inflicting it on her.

Unable to watch him flirt right in front of her anymore, she made her way out of the bar, not stopping until she was on the sidewalk.

The cool air helped to clear her mind a bit; both from the alcohol and from whatever the hell was happening in the corner of that bar. She took a deep breath, acknowledging the fact that she couldn’t form a complete thought. She didn’t understand what was happening. Her mind was racing.

It didn’t any make sense to her, but she couldn’t think of any reason why Oliver would be acting like that with a random girl in a bar…and while he thought that she was in the bathroom. It made her stomach turn. She shook her head, feeling the tears fall down her face as panic rose in her throat.

She felt alone there. And the panic of that hit her hard. Forcing a deep breath, she closed her eyes. She'd driven off into the sunset chasing a happy ending...and she should have known better. Happy endings weren't real. She'd grown up knowing that. She was not the kind of girl who lost herself in a guy. Yet, here she was; completely falling for someone who had forgotten her the moment she was out of sight. She didn't want to believe in her mother's twisted view of men. They couldn't all be liars and cheaters. She'd met good men. Oliver and Diggle were proof of that.

It felt ironic to try to calm herself down with the assurance that good men were out there by using Oliver as an example. Good men did not tell you that they want to be with you and then cuddle up with gorgeous strangers in smoky corners of random bars. 

She never questioned if the Oliver she knew was the same as the one that people described from his past. She knew he wasn’t. It never even crossed her mind that he would hurt her like that. But what were they even doing here? They’d never actually discussed if they were a couple, but Felicity had assumed after Nanda Parbat…after confessing that they loved each other…after taking off on this adventure…that it was implied.

It _was_ implied. She wasn't delusional. They had been on the same page, wholeheartedly. _He was happy._

“Hey…” She wiped at her tears, turning around and expecting to find Oliver.

Instead, an unfamiliar man stood before her. He smiled slightly, “I’m sorry. I, um, I saw you come in earlier,” his eyes danced down her body; over the black crop top and down the knee length,  matching black skirt she wore, all the way to her flip flops. His eyes roamed back up to hers, and Felicity crossed her arms, feeling uncomfortable. “That guy you were with isn’t the reason you’re crying...is he?”

Felicity laughed slightly, sniffling. She gave the man an odd look; because who tried to hit on the girl crying outside of a bar? And who used that as his line to do so?

He put his hands in his pockets, “Sorry,” he chuckled to himself, “Let me try again. My name’s Jason.”

Felicity offered a small smile, “Felicity.”

“Felicity!” Oliver called, stepping out of the bar.

His eyes trained on her, finding her immediately, and he stopped. His eyes were wide and scared as they found her, and then relieved, and then finally settled on annoyed as he glanced at the man stepping closer to her.

Staring at her, he noted how she was smiling at the man beside her, but had tears on her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked, approaching them quickly. He touched her face, throwing a look at Jason. She turned her face away from his hands and his eyes narrowed at him. “What the hell happened?” he asked, glaring at the man, assuming that he had done something to make Felicity cry.

Jason raised his eyebrows, shifting from his left foot to his right, “I think that’s a question you should be asking yourself.” He said, cockiness in his tone. Oliver’s brow furrowed and he turned back to Felicity, wondering how the hell this man knew anything about him.

“What happened?” He asked, his tone softer as he spoke to her, brushing her hair from her shoulder, "What’s wrong?“

Felicity closed her eyes and shook her head, "We can talk about it later.” She said coldly, crossing her arms and taking a step away from him.

He wasn’t sure why he was getting the cold shoulder when this random idiot on the street had gotten a smile from her. Oliver watched as the man reacted to Felicity’s movement; taking a step away from him too, and one closer to her.

Oliver felt her standoffish energy, and it made him afraid; suddenly fearing that she’d changed her mind and didn’t want to be here with him anymore. His body became tense. The thought made his heart sink, like he was about to lose his happiness again. He knew it wasn't something he'd ever get used to. He'd even come to expect it, but he hadn't imagined her leaving him so soon. They'd barely even started.

Watching her walk away from him would be a new kind of pain. A kind he'd never forget.

He turned to Jason, “I think that’s your cue to leave.” He said through his teeth. He brought his hands into fists at his sides, tightening his chest as he glanced at Felicity, trying to prepare for the loss.

The man shifted on his feet again, “You know, I think I’ll just wait until Felicity tells me she wants me to leave.” He said, stretching his arm out to put his hand on Felicity’s back. And Oliver glared at the gesture.

Felicity sighed, closing her eyes. She stepped away from the guy, out of his touch, not really caring if it was rude, since touching a girl you barely just met was rude. "I’m fine, Jason." She said coldly.

Oliver’s brow furrowed as his head turned to look at Felicity, "Jason? Do you know him?” He couldn’t help the jealous tone. This Jason was overstepping, and Felicity was letting him? Brushing it off? How did they know each others' names? He'd never seen him or even heard Felicity mention anyone named Jason.

And he sure as hell remembered every unfamiliar man's name that had come out of her mouth. She'd mentioned a few exes before, but he'd had to bite his tongue to keep from asking about them. Because it wasn't his business and she wasn't his. But he'd been looking forward to learning more about her past. He inhaled, trying to ready himself again, to prepare for her to tell him that leaving with him had been a mistake. She'd just been swept up in the emotion of almost dying...of him almost dying...of not knowing whether they'd ever see each other again when Ra's came into their lives. He knew that everything he'd felt and said was real, but maybe now that reality had set in, she had changed her mind.

Felicity gestured at Jason, who still stood closely to her side. "No. We just met.“

Oliver pursed his lips and turned back to Jason, "I believe she said she’s all set, hero.”

Jason scoffed, finally realizing that this wasn’t going to go the way that he wanted it to. “Whatever, you can keep that slut. She seems like a bitch anyway.”

Felicity’s mouth fell open, speechless, but Oliver’s reaction was worse. “Excuse me?” he said harshly, stepping closer to Jason. Felicity grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

“You heard me. Your girl’s a bitch, anyway. I don’t take sloppy seconds.” Jason spat, gesturing his hand to Felicity’s outfit. She sighed, regretting ever speaking to him.

Oliver cocked his head to the side, pulling his hand out of Felicity’s, he slowly walked up to him and got in his face. Oliver towered over Jason, and he had to look down to glare at him, “Walk. Away.” Oliver growled darkly, sending a shiver down Felicity’s spine. She watched as Jason’s tough guy front faltered, his eyes wavering in insecurity. She knew how intimidating Oliver could be, and his voice was tainted in the darkness he kept hidden. His violent temper was still reigned in, but it was cracking. All because Jason had disrespected her. She felt her heart catch in her throat a little bit. No one had ever defended her like this.

Oliver stepped back, taking Felicity’s hand again and holding it tightly like it was the only thing keeping him from tearing Jason to shreds.

The man’s lip twitched, his face twisting in anger and embarrassment at losing whatever macho match they were engaging in. “Fine.” He said sharply, walking away. Felicity let out the breath she'd been holding, grateful that he'd taken Oliver's advice. She knew that she'd be closing her eyes or staring at the sky if Jason hadn't listened to the warning.

As he passed her, Jason outstretched his hand and smacked Felicity’s ass with his palm. The noise that came out of her was in surprise, but also because he’d hit her.

 _Hard_.

As she yelped, she jumped away as the sharp sting from his hand shot through her. Felicity instinctively moved away from Jason, and into Oliver's arms.

Oliver steadied her, but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were on Jason. And they were _murderous_. 

It took Oliver all of two seconds to react. And two steps to reach him. He knocked Jason to the ground easily, punching his face over and over. And Felicity shut her eyes, flinching at the sounds of Oliver's fists connecting with Jason's bones. 

The sounds of footsteps rushing towards them made her open her eyes.

Three of the bar’s security guards rushed out and pulled Oliver off of him, but Jason was laughing, blood dripping from his mouth as he sat up and looked at Oliver, who was straining against the three men. “Don’t you dare touch her!” Oliver yelled, his eyes on fire. Jason continued to laugh, just making Oliver even angrier. He broke out of the bouncers’ grips easily, as soon as he'd decided he wanted to.

“Oh boy,” Felicity said, not at all surprised that he’d gotten free or that he wasn’t done with Jason.

There was something wild in his eyes. Rage.

And while a very big part of her wanted to let Oliver hit him again, the bigger part of her knew better. She didn't want to have to call Thea and ask her to send bail money.

She stepped into Oliver’s path for Jason, wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping up to hook her legs around his waist. Oliver froze in his tracks, his arms falling to his sides. But he didn't look at her, he was glaring past her and at Jason, his breathing heavy. His body was so stiff, still angled towards the bleeding man on the ground, still on the edge of flying out of control.

But he'd halted because she'd interfered. His restraint actually surprised her, and impressed her. She hadn't known what else to do when she'd jumped up there...but in hindsight she was glad that he didn't just bulldoze right through her, like she probably would have expected him to. “Hey,” she whispered, taking his face in her hands, “Look at me. Oliver, look at me.”

Oliver’s eyes shifted from Jason to Felicity, and she held his gaze, watching as his eyes burned her in his anger and his chest lifted and fell quickly. He lifted one hand, looking at her like he didn't even realize he was doing it, to touch the spot on her ass that Jason had hit her. Oliver's hand was gentle, even if his eyes were still violent. He held his palm over her softly, but it still hurt and she knew a bruise was forming there. She sighed, and Oliver's hand slid over the fabric of her skirt.

“He’s not worth it.” She told him, and Oliver shook his head; clearly disagreeing.

She smoothed her hands over his body; his shoulders, his arms, and his chest, mesmerized that the murderous look in his eyes was melting away as he stared back. So she kept doing it, staring at him in slight amazement at the effect she seemed to have on him. If she'd known he would react like this, should would have climbed him like a tree every time he refused to listen to her.

His body was still tense, but as he calmed down, his eyes softened, his breathing slowed, and he moved his hands to her legs, spreading his palms over the skin of her thighs gently and gripping them. He didn't look away from her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was like an anchor to him, keeping him grounded and calm. His hands intensified that feeling as he clung to her legs, anchoring her to his body.

Jason was on his feet now, the guards apparently deciding that if they couldn’t hold Oliver back, they’d stand around Jason. "Should’ve known that a whore like her would be dating a psychopath.“

Felicity felt Oliver stiffen again. Her hands tightened around his biceps as she turned her head to glare at Jason, ”Seriously? Do you have a death wish or something?"

Oliver kept his gaze on her, but spoke to Jason, "I would think twice before you ever touch a woman like that again." He said, his voice low, but she knew Jason could hear him. "Because I'll know if you do. And I'll make sure that you regret it."

"All right,” One of the guards interrupted, “You two just get out of here. I don’t want to see either of your faces around this bar again, got it?”

Oliver was completely still beneath her. Felicity nodded seriously, “Thank you…sir. Of course.”

The guard led Jason down the street, where he would obviously be getting some medical attention. She turned her head back to Oliver, his eyes already... _still_ on her. “Well," She breathed, her heart fluttering under the intensity of his gaze. "I can’t say that I’ve ever been banned from a bar before.”

She tried to joke, but she still felt a little breathless. And maybe just a little bit turned on, letting the feeling sink in now that the scary part was over. He stared at her with questioning eyes, unsure how she was feeling. Felicity hugged him tightly, “I’m sorry.”

Oliver sighed, moving his hands from her legs to her back. “Nothing that asshole did or said was your fault, Felicity…" He promised, incredulous that she had anything to apologize for.

He held her for another couple of minutes in silence.

She just felt him, hugging his neck tightly, wanting to remember how his breath came back to normal and his body relaxed again. She wanted to remember every inch of him and know his body and his reactions as well as her own.

"I’m just wondering," he began slowly, "why were you talking to him at all?” Felicity pulled back, trying to get her feet back on the ground, but Oliver held her steady, pressing his hands flat over the skin of her back, on the space between her skirt and shirt. “Hey,” he whispered, tucking her hair behind her ear and staring into her eyes intently, “Why were you crying? Before I came out?” He asked gently.

She rolled her eyes, looking away from him, “It’s stupid." She sighed, feeling a little silly after whatever weird, intense moment had just happened. Oliver flew off the handle over a guy touching her; and she could _feel_ how much he cared about her, both when he was defending her and when he was letting her be his anchor. "I just…saw you talking to that woman, and I got a little freaked out. I mean, Oliver, we literally just ran away together. It’d be fair if you had doubts.” She exhaled quickly, “I panicked.” She finished, biting her bottom lip.

Oliver’s gaze fell to her mouth, “You thought I was hitting on some girl in there?” He asked, his voice a little sad.

Felicity shook her head vehemently, “No. I mean, not really, anyway. That’s just kind of how it looked, okay? I was looking for you, and you didn't seem to notice that I wasn't back yet, and she was touching your arm and whispering in your ear and you were smiling at her and...yeah." She sighed, " I did think that. It was stupid. I overreacted. I got confused…and scared. I panicked.” She repeated, squirming against him.

She felt ridiculous now, wishing she'd just approached him in the bar instead of running out. She knew that he was hurt by it too. It _had_ looked bad, but she'd freaked out and hadn't given him the chance to explain. And with the way her thoughts had been going before the Jason fiasco, she wasn't sure she would have listened to him anyway.

She still wasn't sure what she'd seen, but she trusted Oliver. And she vowed to herself that she would never jump to conclusions or write him off again without listening to him first.

Oliver nodded slowly, “Felicity." He said, meeting her gaze for a long moment like he wanted to make sure that she was listening. And she was. "That was McKenna. She moved here after she left Starling?" He waited for the recognition to hit her.  "I ran into her while I was getting our drinks.”

Felicity’s brow furrowed, realizing that she’d barely looked at the woman at all, and she shifted uncomfortably in his arms, “You mean…your ex girlfriend McKenna?”

Oliver nodded, a smile playing on his lips and his eyes amused, “Yes. She was talking in my ear because it was impossible to hear her over the band, the table was right next to their equipment. And you're mistaken if you don't think that I knew exactly where you were the entire time. I watched you come out here. I thought you needed air but when you didn't come back after a few minutes...I got anxious." He hesitated. "I told McKenna about you," he said softly, "She said she was happy for me. She also said that she loves her job here and she was very excited to tell me that she’s getting married later this year.” He shrugged.

Felicity groaned, hiding her face into his chest, “God, I’m neurotic.”

Oliver laughed, smoothing her hair down her back and kissing her head. “I don’t think you are the one who looked neurotic tonight. Besides, you’re right, we haven’t really talked about…us, we kind of just ran into this relationship full force.”

She picked her head up and met his eyes, chewing her lower lip, “Do you want to take it slower?”

Oliver sighed, his eyes once again instinctively falling to the way she was biting her lip, "Felicity, I’ve known you for three years. I think you know me better than I know myself.“ He shook his head slightly, "I haven't had to think twice about whether or not I want this. I don’t have doubts. Not about us. There’s not…not a single part of me that is wondering if this is right; it feels right to be with you. Perfect, even." He let out a soft, shy chuckle. "So…I know what I want, and its' you. But if taking things slower is what you want, then that's what I want too."

Felicity stared at him, realizing that he was sharing more of his feelings with her now than he ever had before. And she loved it

Rocking forward to press her lips to his, she smiled, “Fast is good.” She mumbled against his lips.

As she kissed him, she felt Oliver smile, “Felicity,” he muttered, his mouth still pressed to hers, "in case it wasn’t obvious when I asked you to come with me, I’m yours. Just yours. All yours.“ Felicity kept her lips light on his as she opened her eyes to look at him. All she saw was honesty and happiness. Peace.

She nodded slowly, a quiet hum escaping her as she rubbed her nose against his, ”Mine.“ She whispered playfully, pressing her lips to his again. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
